


Call a Spade a Spade

by wasplight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestor-Era, Black Romance, F/M, Mindfang is awful with quadrants rest her soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasplight/pseuds/wasplight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mindfang waxes calignous but pretends that she isn't because feelings, amirite ladies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mind control and the like (it's Mindfang what do you expect)

It wasn't often that Mindfang was forced to wait on anyone, and she was starting to get a bit fidgety. She had sat there for a good ten minutes before standing to pace the length of the room. The clack of her boots against polished floors was satisfying, but not for long. If the captain of this ship didn't show his face soon, she might start pocketing some of the trinkets littering his sitting room.

Well, more than she already had.

It was only as she was about to act on her impulse that her host decided to finally arrive. How genteel of him.

"Ah, so this is the Marquise of legend." said the Captain, extending his hand to shake. Mindfang raised her eyebrows, choosing to ignore the gesture. _Legendary, am I?_ She could hardly contain the smile playing around her lips. Flattery was always a good way to make a good first impression.

"So it would seem. But who exactly are you? And was that pitiful attempt at a kidnapping really necessary?" the Marquise said, making sure that disdain dripped from her voice in the hopes that he wouldn't notice how shaken it had left her. She had left her crew in order to find a bit of privacy on land when the three men attacked her. Before she could fully react, there was a bag over her head and the men were trying to grab ahold of her arms.

They must have underestimated her though, or at least been incredibly dull, not to immediately disarm her. It didn't take much effort for Mindfang to get her hands on her sword and subdue her would-be kidnappers. Two of them now were dead, but with a bit of, shall we say, convincing, the third lead her straight to his master's ship. 

The Captain snorted softly as he settled into the chair behind his desk, gesturing for her to take the one on the other side of it. "If I'd known you would come straight to me I wouldn't have had to take such measures."

"Now, you don't think I'm that easy, do you? I'm an upstanding girl with morals, Captain-?"

"Dualscar. And I haven't just brought you here for the scintillating conversation. I'd like to propose a deal. A truce, if you may."

Mindfang kicked her red boots up onto the desk and crossed her arms over her chest. "A truce, Dualscar? How forward of you. But tell me, what's in it for me?" she asked, baring her fangs in pleasure over his discomfort. He had expected to catch her off guard and vulnerable, but here she had managed to turn the tables. 

"You refrain from raiding any of my vessels, and I don't turn you over to Her Imperial Condescension." He held up a single claw when she scoffed. "Not so fast Marquise. I've been keeping very close tabs on you. I can name every port you've visited in the last perigree, and have stacked up quite a bit of solid evidence against you," Dualscar said smugly.

Mindfang's grin turned into a scowl as she leaned forward until her face was only inches from the captain's. He tried to move away, but the blade at his throat caused him to stop short. "You will do no such thing," she warned. "But here's a deal for you: You swear that any 'evidence' you possess will be destroyed, and let me leave here in peace. In return, I promise not to kill you. Do you agree, Captain?"

The fear in Dualscar's eyes faded, leaving behind nothing but blankness. Without breaking his gaze from hers, he reached up to take her dagger and cut his palm with it. He didn't even react to the blood now running down his wrist, soaking into the hem of his shirtsleeve. "Yes."

"Swear on it."

"I swear."

Mindfang sliced her own palm and held it towards Dualscar. "Let's shake then." Their wounds pressed together, sealing the 'deal', and Mindfang watched with satisfaction as cerulean and violet mingled together and dripped onto the desk. It would undoubtedly leave a stain. _Good_ , she thought, _He'll have a nice reminder of me._

The pirate kissed his cheek as she wiped her blade off on his lapel. "Pleasure doing business with you, Captain."

By the time he was lucid again, Mindfang was gone, but Dualscar could still feel the sensation of her fangs on his jawline and her lips barely brushing his skin as she spoke. "The pleasure is all mine," he murmured to the empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindfang shows up to wreck some shit. Dualscar's spade is just collateral damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for general Mindfang mind control shenanigans as per usual

It would be nearly a sweep before they would meet again, this time purely on accident. 

When Mindfang and her crew boarded the ship, an ambush was the last thing they expected. Most of the men onboard were easy enough for her crew to subdue, but belowdecks a surprise was waiting for the Marquise. And not a 'Happy Birthday!' type surprise, either.

She didn't know he was there until his knife was pressed against her throat. "So we meet again, Spinneret."

_Jesus fuck._

"Dualscar, what a pleasant surprise," Mindfang purred. She had already begun to reach for the sword at her side, but the captain unbuckled her belt and threw it and the scabbard attached aside before she could grab it. Good. Maybe this time he would pose at least a little bit of a challenge.

The captain turned her so that he was facing her, making sure that she was pinned securely against the cabin wall. He was going to make sure that he had the upper hand here, no matter what. "You just couldn't stay away from me, could you Marquise? I didn't know I was quite that irresistible." he said. Dualscar was still wary of Mindfang, no matter how much he teased. The scar on his hand served as a constant memento of their last encounter, of how powerful the cerulean blood really was. 

Mindfang scoffed. "We both know the irresistible one here is me," she said leaning forward to whisper in his finned ear. Her entire body was pressed against his, a trickle of blue running down to collect in the hollow of her throat as his knife cut into her. The flush of violet that colored his face was reward enough for the bite of pain.

"I- Uh- Enough pleasantries. What are you doing here?" he said. The captain made a very valiant effort to seem authoritative, but the flare of his fins and color of his cheeks gave him away. Mindfang tried not to laugh, for his sake.

"What does it look like, _Dumbscar_? I'm here to wreak your shit. But since you're here..." the Marquise bared her fangs and willed the seadweller's fingers to open, letting his blade clatter on the ground. Empty eyed, he let her turn them so that he was pressed against the wall. She pressed a few kisses to the taller troll's throat and jaw (all she could really reach without him bending down a little), only returning his full will to him when he released a shaky, shallow breath, his eyes taking on a different sort of glaze.

She laughed, deep and throaty, her breath hot against Dualscar's skin. "Like I said, irresistible." 

\------- 

Mindfang donned her hat again, checking against the piece of burnished metal leaning in the corner that the tilt was jaunty enough. Dualscar watched her with vague bewilderment and a smattering of fresh bruises, a constellation of bite marks and claws that didn't quite break the skin across his upper half (and probably a portion of his lower body if truth be told). Under her cloaks, the pirate queen sported a similar starscape, however more tentative than his. 

Her hand was on the doorknob when Dualscar's voice made her turn. "What... What are we? What was that?" 

" _Ooh, Mindfang, do you looove me? Mindfang will you be mine forever?_ You sound like a cow-eyed village girl."

"A cow-eyed village girl whose name you were calling out just now." 

"Look Captain, you aren't anything to me but something to relieve my boredom. And for your sake, I hope you're still able to walk. This ship is probably empty by now." She turned sharply and was gone before he could register. 

When Dualscar finally jumped into action, the pirate and her crew were already absconding- with half his cargo and his favorite revolver. Which had been holstered to his hip the last time he checked. Right before he had jumped that Marquise bitch. _Damn her._

Irresistible wasn't even half of it. 

\---------- 

Mindfang sat in her quarters, surrounded by dye and various other evidences of her gambling 'inclination' (her own words). Her boots were kicked atop the table where she sat, in exactly the same position she had been in for the past half hour. Dualscar's gun glittered, the winking amethyst in the handle seeming to taunt her. 

She wasn't even sure why she'd taken the thing. She had plenty guns, many of them even prettier than than this gaudy mess. It would sell for a good price, of course, but... maybe she could keep it. It was a nice gun. 

And it would mess with Dualscar's head to have it pointed back at him. 


End file.
